


First Date With Ushiwakamaru

by WritTurn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Male Fujimaru Ritsuka - Freeform, Mash is a good wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritTurn/pseuds/WritTurn
Summary: Gudao and Ushiwakamaru have been dating for some time but haven't ever gone on a proper date. Gudao enlists Mash's assistance to change that.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Ushiwakamaru | Rider
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	First Date With Ushiwakamaru

After resolving yet another pseudo-singularity, Gudao had found himself with a rare day off. Ordinarily that would mean a visit with Chaldea’s doctors, and then going back to sleep or wandering around Chaldea and hanging out with Mash and other servants. Today however, with a little help from Mash, Gudao managed to arrange something different.

Today he was taking Ushiwakamaru on a date.

It would be their first proper date, he had realized. Sneaking off together while on missions or during training was fun and all, but he wanted more than just sex out of their relationship. True, Ushiwakamaru was now spending nearly every night in Gudao’s bed, and many of those nights they didn’t even have sex, but Gudao still wasn’t satisfied with the state of their relationship.

* * *

“Please Mash! I beg you!” Gudao prostrated himself on the floor of Mash’s room. The bespectacled woman sighed and knelt down to pull him back to his feet.

“Honestly senpai, what has gotten into you?”

“I told you. I need your help to take Ushiwakamaru to an amusement park.”

“That’s not what I meant, I meant…never mind.” Mash sighed again. “I do wonder why are you asking me? What about da Vinci?”

“She already said no, so we need to do this in secret.” Gudao declared as he stood up. Mash rubbed her temples then chuckled.

“I suppose there’s no harm in it. But we’ll need to keep da Vinci distracted for the entire day if we want to pull this off.” Mash gazed around pensively while she considered the problem. “Oh! Why don’t we enlist Mr. Holmes to distract her for the day?”

“But would Mr. Holmes really help us with something like this? And it isn’t like we can trick him.”

“Perhaps, but remember senpai, he owes us for that Wade Applewhite incident.”

And with that, Mash was able to uneventfully commandeer the control room and send Ushiwakamaru and Gudao to some amusement park at some point in time somewhere.

* * *

“My lord everything is so colorful and there are so many happy families around! Look at all of the rides! That one is so high!” Ushiwakamaru spun around, her face sparkling as she marveled at the scenery around her. Gudao couldn’t help but smile when he looked at his giddy girlfriend. She couldn’t show up here in her normal attire so Mash sent her over in a Quick t-shirt, a haori, and a casual pair of pants.

“Please just call me Gudao, at least here, remember?”

“Of course. My lord, I mean, Gudao…” Ushiwakamaru blushed when she called him by his name. “Oh, let’s ride this horse tornado first.” she quickly, recovered tugging on Gudao’s arm as she led him over to the line of the carousel. Gudao put his arm around her and smiled while they waited for their turn.

“Do they go any faster?” Ushiwakamaru asked him.

“No, for safety reasons the carousel is pretty relaxed.”

“Oh.” Ushiwakamaru pouted. “Well, it still looks fun. But I suppose it could never be a replacement for a real horse.”

“Maybe we can arrange that sometime, and you can teach me how to ride.” Gudao suggested.

“Of course!” Ushiwakamaru beamed. “Oh, the carousel has an elephant too! And a tiger…is that a bear?” Ushiwakamaru snickered. “It’s so ugly its kind almost cute. Oh its our turn next.”

Gudao couldn’t help but grin the entire time Ushiwakamaru was rambling on. It was rare to see her, or any of the servants in a setting so far removed from Chaldea and their fight to restore humanity. Even during the summer, or Christmas, or Halloween, there’s still some element of the Holy Grail War lurking. And while he’s come to consider Chaldea home, the environment is so…sterile

“I’m taking the white horse.” Ushiwakamaru declared, ignoring the worker who chided her for running on the platform. Gudao apologized for her and threw his legs over the elephant.

“Aw I wanted the elephant!” cried out a tiny but loud voice behind him. Gudao craned his neck to see a child looking forlornly at the elephant. The child’s mother rushed over to quietly urge her child towards another animal.

“No, it’s alright. You can have this one.” he smiled and hopped off of the elephant as the parent thanked him. Gudao looked around and contented himself with the funny bear. Once the carousel got started there wasn’t anything to do but relax as the machine made its rounds. He glanced up ahead at Ushiwakamaru who had evidently named the horse Tayuuguro and was cheering them on.

After the carousel had finished Ushiwakamaru rushed over to Gudao and glommed onto his arm. “You got stuck with the funny bear.” she teased while cuddling up to him.

“He was a good bear.” Gudao puffed up his chest before laughing. “Where do you want to go next?”

“That one!” Ushiwakamaru pointed without hesitation to the tallest rollercoaster in the park. Gudao gulped as he looked on at the steep drop and took in the distant screams of the passengers. Ushiwakamaru smirked as she pulled him along. “Aw you aren’t scared are you my lord?”

“No, of course not!” Gudao protested.

“Good. Surely the Master who saved humanity wouldn’t be intimidated by something like an amusement park ride.”

“Exactly...And I mean this isn’t anything compared to Arash’s ride…” Gudao muttered as he stopped in his tracks, staring out emptily as if remembering some horror he dared not speak.”

“My lord? Gudao?” Ushiwakamaru waved her hands in front of his face. “Are you alright? Gudao?” she called out.

“Never again…” Gudao muttered as he came back to reality. “Um, sorry about that. Let’s go before the line gets too long.” he grabbed her hand and hurried along.

“You and Mash never want to talk about what happened in Camelot. It can’t be that bad can it?” Ushiwakamaru inquired.

“It’s nothing, I’m sorry.” Gudao assured her as they joined the growing line.

* * *

Once locked into the ride Gudao braced himself in his seat. Beside him Ushiwakamaru’s eyes sparkled. Slowly the coaster began to move. Initially it was okay. A few small hills and drops, but nothing bad. And then the coaster began to climb, swerving this way and that, steadily climbing higher and higher until they were steeply inclined. And then the coaster paused at its highest peak.

And then it went over. Downwards they sped, the passengers screaming, Ushiwakamaru shouting indecipherably joyously. Gudao closed his eyes and didn’t open them until they were off the ride.

“Wasn’t that fun?” Ushiwakamaru had a bounce in her step as they wandered away from the rollercoaster.

“I’m glad you’re having fun, Ushi.” Gudao smiled at her.

“My lord! Gudao, let’s get some cotton candy.” Ushiwakamaru suggested as they passed some food stands.

They ended up ordering one oversized cotton candy and took turns passing it back and forth while they wandered the park just enjoying each other’s company.” Here, you can have the last bite.” Ushiwakamaru offered. But when Gudao leaned in to take the bite, Ushiwakamaru jerked the cotton away and gently held the last bit in between her lips. Gudao raised his eyebrows until he noticed a pleading look in Ushiwakamaru’s eyes and he understood. He leaned in and kissed her, taking the candy in his mouth.

“How was it?” she asked, a slight blush on her face.

“Sweet.” Gudao brushed his hand through Ushiwakamaru’s hair as they stared into each other’s eyes. They lingered like that for a moment. Gudao gently kissed her again and then held out his hand.

“Where to next?” he asked. Ushiwakamaru looked around to see which ride would catch her eye next.

“There. The pirate ship.” she pointed to a large pirate ship swinging back and forth. “I mean it cannot compare to the one we rode on in Okeanos, but it looks like fun nonetheless.”

* * *

For the rest of the morning into the afternoon Gudao and Ushiwakamaru went around to every ride and gorged themselves on theme park food. Eventually they had exhausted every ride in the park except for the Ferris wheel. Gudao had hoped they’d saved the Ferris wheel for last. It just seemed more romantic that way. Rather than sitting on the opposite side of the car, Ushiwakamaru squeezed in next to Gudao and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Today was a lot of fun my lord.”

“Yeah it was nice to get away from Chaldea for a day.”

“I’ll bring you a demon’s head in thanks.”

“I think I’d rather a demon’s heart.” Gudao joked as he brushed his hand against Ushiwakamaru’s cheek and kissed her. Ushiwakamaru returned the kiss, running her fingers through his hair.

“My lord, Gudao,” Ushiwakamaru rested her forehead against his “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry I can’t take you out more Ushi.” Gudao nuzzled closer to her.

“It isn’t your fault. I’m a servant after all. I’m just happy however we spend our time together.”

“Once this is all over, we’ll figure something out and-” Gudao was cut off by another kiss.

“Let’s not worry about such things right now.” Ushiwakamaru urged him, gently biting his lower lip.

Gudao cupped Ushiwakamaru’s face in his hands and kissed her repeatedly.

“I love you.” he told her in between kisses.

“I love you too.” Ushiwakamaru pulled away and gazed up at him affectionately.

* * *

After disembarking the Ferris wheel and walking to a secluded location of the park Gudao signaled Mash to send them back to Chaldea.

“Welcome back Ushiwakamaru, senpai.” Mash greeted them cheerily. “It appears you two had a good time.”

“It was nice. Thank you Mash, I really owe you one.” Gudao walked over and hugged Mash from behind while she finished shutting down the equipment. “But I’m surprised we got away with this.”

“Yes, I half expected da Vinci to show up at any moment, with a disheveled Mr. Holmes in tow.”

“If that happened we could try blaming Moriarty. Or BB. Or Benkei.” Ushiwakamaru suggested.

“That could work. Except for the part about blaming Benkei.” Mash chimed in.

“Thank you for your help Mash.” Ushiwakamaru patted the demi-servant on the head. Afterwards she bounced back to Gudao, kissing him on the cheek. “I’ll see you tonight, Master.” she promised him before running off.

Gudao assisted Mash in inspecting all the equipment and locking the room up and thanked her profusely in the hall before going their separate ways to their bedrooms. Gudao flopped down on his bed with a stupid grin wide across his face. His legs were tired and he needed to shower, but he hadn’t felt this great in a long while.


End file.
